


The Witch Hunter

by Calamity95



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Romance, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity95/pseuds/Calamity95
Summary: Luz Noceda is a witch hunter, otherwise known as a paladin who is unhappy with her job. Amity is a noble witch desperate to prove herself and avenge her mother, who was killed by humans. In a world where witches and humans are at war and monsters kill everyone, they find these two young ladies do the impossible and fall in love.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter One: The Apprentice Hunter and Noble Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Some Quick Notes Before We Start.
> 
> This story is set in an alternative world where witches and humans are at war and monsters attack both sides. The world is more like a video game with characters having levels and skills.
> 
> Luz is a human witch hunter known as a paladin, and Amity is a witch desperate to prove herself.

**Part One: The Border**

**Chapter One: The Apprentice Hunter and Noble Witch**

"Why must we fight them?"

A simple question asked in a sea of snow echoes across the mountain that separates the three human kingdoms from the witches' wildlands. As the snow gentle rains down on the small line of Paladin's no one bothers to answer the girl who asked the question; instead they shake their heads and ignore her completely. Grumbling the brown-eyed girl who spoke up hides her face from the others under her hood.

"I just don't understand why we can't all just get along,"

"Quite Luz or you might find yourself being quested by the Inquisition," The Captain of the Paladin's warns her casting a glare over his shoulders. "Witches are the enemy of humankind Luz. They create the monsters that plague our world, and it is our duty as Paladin's to cut them down. Any talk of getting along is just heresy, and you may find yourself burnt at the stake if you don't shut up."

"But I…"

"I told you to shut up Luz," The captain growls in a threatening way. "Or would your prefer I burn you alive myself?"

"…" Luz ducks her head in defeat. "It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place," She quietly moans. "It's all that stupid hats fault."

The hat in question is the called The Wise Sorting Hat although Luz has long since replaced the word wise with stupid ever since she was five and The Wise Sorting Hat selected her job for life to be that of a witch hunter otherwise called a Paladin by the masses. Luz kicks herself for being so excited dreaming the night before of being a magical researcher studying the magic witches use only to have her reality shattered when the words **_"Paladin,"_** slipped from The Wise Sorting Hat's lips. Everyone else's happiness only made things worse as they congratulated Luz on securing the most sort after job forcing her to fake a smile and pretend to be happy about going to a job she hated.

Four years have passed since the day The Wise Sorting Hat told Luz that she would be a Paladin and now in the mountain range separating the human territory and that of the witches Luz finds herself embarking on her first witch hunt. This day is the worse for Luz, and she tried everything to get out of it from playing sick to pretending she lost her sword, but nothing worked. Now she trudges through the snow wising something. Anything would happen that will force the group to turn back, but it seems that none of the human gods or witches goddess smiled upon her as the group continues to walk onwards unimpeded.

"Maybe we will get lucky and meet The Good Witch Azura, and she can make everyone see that witches and humans can live in peace," Luz mutters to herself but not quite enough.

"I said shut up, Luz!" The captain snaps stooping a turning to face the small brown girl. "And when we get back, I am going to search your room personally and if I find any of those banned books I will personally hand you over to the Inquisition."

"But there…"

"Those books are banned for a reason," The captain explains. "Witches and humans can never get along, and any books that state otherwise is only corrupting our society. You need to learn that witches are dangerous creatures before they capturer you and you don't want to become their dinner, right?"

"No, sir," Luz's head sinks lower.

"This is for your own good," The Captain continues. "One day you will thank me for this."

* * *

In the Boiling Isles or as the humans call it the witches' wildlands, one family rules over the land holding more power than all but the Emperor himself, living in the lap of luxury in the manor overlooking the witch's capital the Blight family never cease to amaze those around them not only by their sheer wealth but also by the magical blessing passed down through their bloodline making them more powerful than any other witch. No witch can match the Blight's and no other noble witch households can match their power leaving the Blight family in an extraordinarily strong position when it comes to the political side of witch sociality. Unfortunately, one certain young lady is unhappy about her social status.

"Why do I have to stay behind?" The youngest of the Blight's frustratingly complies as she watches her two older siblings twill their wands around. "If humans have breached our borders then as a Blight, I have to face them."

"You are too young Mittens," Edric says well moving into a heroic pose. "Leave this to your big brother."

"He means leave this to your big sister," Emira corrects her twin brother with a pose of her own. "We will have those humans running in no time."

"But I…"

"Enough Amity," Her father snapped. "Humans are dangerous creatures who spawn monsters and use weapons that inflect wounds healing spells can't treat. You are not ready to face a human in battle. Just go to your room and focus on your studies until we get back."

"But father I…"

"I said go to your room Amity," He pauses to take a breath. "I can't lose you to humans as well, not after they killed your mother."

"…"

Amity bites her lip and lowers her head. It was nearly a year ago to this day when it happened. When a group of humans stormed to town when her father and most of the town guard were away, Amity will never forget the sight of burning builders or the screams of the people the humans locked inside. She will never forgive the humans for the act or for how they cut down her mother while she hid and watched from under her bed. The humans looted her home stole priceless family heirlooms as they kicked and trampled her mother's lifeless body, and all Amity could do was watch from her hiding space.

"It's different this time," Amity tells them. "I am not helpless anymore. I can perform combat spells now."

"This is not open for discussion Amity go to your room," Her father repeats. "You are to study until I get back is that clear."

"…"

"I said is that clear?"

"Yes, father," Amity sighs in defeat.

Amity can only watch as her father leaves the house to join a squad from the town guard waiting in the courtyard of the Blight manor. Edric and Emira smile and mockingly wave as they follow behind him leaving Amity alone in the big empty manor. The candles barely light the cold dark halls, and Amity can see the portraits of past generations of brave Blight Warriors who held back the human hordes staring and judging her. Amity can hear their voices calling her weak and pathetic for doing nothing while humans invade the witch's territory.

"I am ready," Amity tells herself, gripping her wand as she storms towards the backdoor. "I will defeat the humans single-handedly and avenge you mother."

* * *

"Roooaarr!"

Luz freezes at the thunderous roar as a giant three-fingered hand grip's the icy rock wall just in front of the group of humans. The hand is covered in silver scales, and its long sharp claws easily slice through the mountainside. The blood freezes in Luz's veins as everyone but her draw their swords, and the ugly face of a Cavechild appears from around the corner. Cavechild's are close to the top of things Luz cannot stand, and by far the witch's creation she hates the most. Cavechild are twelve-foot-tall monsters with four arms and legs, muscular bodies and eight eyes on their head. As Luz shakily draws her sword, the Cavechild's stomach opens up its revealing three lines of razor-sharp teeth, a fork tipped tongue, and the smell of rotten flesh as the monster lets out another roar.

"Roooaarr!"

Luz feels her body freezing up from more than just the weather as she recalls all the stories. She heard about how the witches create their monsters. **_"This thing can't be a human,"_** Luz tells herself trying to make the task of fighting easier on herself. The discovery that monsters, where former humans transformed by the witch's magic into beasts like the one staring Luz's group down, were made by the church and spread by its priests. Luz did not want to believe it and rarely paid the priests lecturers about monsters any thought, but the fact that the Cavechild's eyes look so human makes that discovery hard to ignore. Luz's body shakes, and she struggles to move into formation as her group's melee fighter move to the front and their archers to the rear. She closes her eyes, hoping to open them and discover her dreams, but Luz has no luck.

"Everyone get ready!" The captain yells, keeping his eyes on the Cavechild in front of him and his sword pointed towards the creature's head. "Archers fire your smoke arrows and I want everyone else to charge with me once the Cavechild's blinded."

"Roooaarr!"

The Cavechild lets out another roar before the archers could fire and four ice spears appear one in each hand with each spear at least five meters long with sharp looking points. According to the church, the witches enchanted the humans they turned into monsters giving them the ability to use magic and increasing the level of damage each monster can do. Luz never believed that witches would do such a thing but questioning the church would usually only get her in trouble, so Luz learned to hold her tongue when it comes to such matters.

"Roooaarr!"

The Cavechild steps closer as the ice starts to cover its body in an armour-like way causing Luz to take a step back as the monster starts to tower over her. The Cavechild takes another step towards the group of humans, and this time Luz can feel its footstep vibration through the ground. The Cavechild is now close enough for the humans to see its stats, but Luz sees does little to comfort her.

**Name: Cavechild**

**Race: Monster**

**Affinity: Ice**

**Level 50**

**Health Points: 500**

**Magical Points: 500**

**Strength: 100**

**Agility: 50**

**Defence: 50**

**Special Abilities: Ice Magic, Regeneration (Minor) and Strength Up (Minor)**

"…"

Luz covers her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the sight of the Cavechild's stats. The monster was a lot stronger than anyone in her group with the captain being the closes in level, but her was only at level thirty-two himself. The rest of the paladins were ranging between level fifteen and twenty-five apart from Luz, and two other her were at level one and considered to be apprentices still. Luz can feel her body trembling harder than before as the Cavechild raises his icy spears as if he is about to throw them.

"Don't lose heart soldiers!" The captain yells, raising his sword above his head. "With our Holy Swords blessed by the gods themselves, there is no way we can lose!"

Everyone cheers bare Luz. To be honest well everyone loves the Holy Swords Luz hates them for the very fact that any injury inflicted by the weapons cannot be healed by magic and take longer to heal naturally. Cursed Swords is a word Luz prefers to call them, but she could never say so out loud due to the fact that it was the witch's who gave the swords that name. Looking down at the blade in her hand, Luz wonders if she can ever use it for the swords intended purpose. It feels so light in her hand and comfortable to hold, but Luz knows how deadly the sharpened metal edge can be when put to use.

"Archers fire!" The captain orders and seconds later a volley of arrows hit the Cavechild's face exploding against its hardened scales and covering the monster in a thick cloud of smoke. "Every charge the creature before the smoke clears!"

Luz reluctantly joins in trailing behind the other as they start hacking away at the monster slowly but surely chipping away at its health. When Luz finally reaches the Cavechild more the twenty per cent of the monster's health has been taken from it and thanks to the Holy Swords effects the Cavechild cannot regenerate its health. Luz closes her eyes as she swings taking no pleasure in the act and mentally apologising for hurting the monster then she feels sick by how easy the act was as her blade slide right through the creature causing it to yell out as more of the paladin's attack.

"Everyone get back now!" The captain suddenly yells, but Luz is too slow and barely opens her eyes in time. "Luz!"

**"Cavechild uses Ice Spikes,"**

"Ahhh!" Luz screams as she is knocked back by the spikes nearly avoiding a direct hit by locking the spike with her blade.

"Luz!" Luz hears the captains, and several other voices call out her name as she is knocked from the side of the mountain and quickly from sight.

* * *

**Next Time**

**Amity and Luz meet.**

* * *

**AN**

**If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me.**


	2. Hunter Meets Witch

**Part One: The Border**

**Chapter Two: Hunter Meets Witch**

"Where are the humans?"

Amity hugs herself as the frigid wind cuts straight to her bone. She does not know how long she has been walking for only that the small hidden pass she decided to take to get behind the invading humans has so many twists and turns and seems to go on forever. At this point, Amity is kicking herself for not trailing behind her father and older siblings hoping not to get caught. Being yelled at by her father or relentlessly teased by her siblings seems a whole lot more tempting right now than walking only on this frozen pass.

"I just wish they would… wow!"

As Amity shivered under a particularly ferocious gust of wind her foot hit something hard knocking her to the ground causing snow to fill her mouth. Groaning as she picks herself up than nearly screaming as she feels snow go down the back of her shirt Amity curses her luck as she turns around to see what caused her to lose her footing. Grumbling Amity worries for her eyesight as she sees the large lump she tripped over, but quickly her thoughts turn to battle as she sees the dark patches poking out from beneath the white layers of snow.

"Monster…" Amity mutter draws her wand, but she quickly starts to doubt her judgment when she sees the human-like ears sticking out from the snow. "A human."

Amity bites her lips, readying the fireball she wanted to use on a human since the day her mother died, but she cannot. Seeing the human laying defenceless on the ground, Amity cannot bring herself to cast her spell. Dropping her wand and cursing her weakness Amity instead of killing the helpless human goes about digging them out from the snow finding her enemy to be a girl about her own age shivering and feeling as cold as the icicles clinging to the mountainside. Against her better judgment, Amity starts to drag the human off to a nearby cave where they can both warms up.

"When she wakes up, I will fight her," Amity tells herself trying to justify her actions. "We will fight a fair duel, and I will crush her."

* * *

_**"Mami, who was that strange lady?" Luz asks, peeking her head through the door.** _

_**"It was no one Mija," Luz's mother replies with a gentle smile. "Just and old friend go back to sleep."** _

_**"But it looked like she was flying,"** _

_**"Well…" Luz's mother hesitates for a second thinking over her words. "That is impossible, Mija. Humans can't fly."** _

_**"Then was she a witch?" Luz innocently asks. "They could fly in the book you gave me."** _

_**"No, Mija," Luz's mother tells her daughter. "She wasn't a witch. Humans and witches can't be friends."** _

_**"Why not?"** _

_**"We are enemies Mija," Luz's mother says with a smile. "But maybe one day we could be friends.** _

* * *

_**"Mother, who's that?" Luz asks. Her vision is too blurry to make out the person due to her illness, but Luz can tell they have long hair and what appears to be a fang sticking out from their mouth.** _

_**"A friend Mija," Her mother sweetly replies with a smile despite her daughter's sickly condition. "She's brought you something to drink, something that will make you better Mija." Her mother moves closer, bringing a wired smelling-bottle filled with glowing yellow liquid to her child's lips. "You have to drink it all Mija."** _

_**"But it smells funny,"** _

_**"It's medicine Mija," Her mother explains. "And it will make you better so drink up Mija."** _

_**"Okay, mami," Luz nods before swallowing the wired medicine finding it bitter and sticky, but she manages to drink the entire bottle.** _

_**"Good girl Mija," Her mother gently smiles softly stroking her daughter's hair. "Now get some rest, and when you wake up, you will be all better."** _

_**"Okay, mami,"** _

* * *

_**"You need to wake up,"** _

_**"Mami?"** _

_**Luz weakly opens her eyes but does not see her mother. In the darkness around her Luz cannot even make out the furniture's silhouettes in her room. All Luz can see is darkness, a black void consuming everything around her. Nothing can make Luz feel safe or fend off the bitter coldness that makes her body shake.** _

_**"Human you need to wake up,"** _

_**"…"** _

_**Luz looks around more confused as now she realises it was not her mother's voice. Luz can feel that same fear she felt facing the Cavechild as she looks around struggle to see whoever is speaking to her in the darkness of the black void.** _

_**"Can you hear me, human? You need to open your eyes,"** _

_**"Who's there?" Luz calls out, but the only response is the void to start shaking and the feeling of hands-on her should but when she looks Luz sees nothing there.** _

_**"Come on human wake up," The voice demands as the shaking grows more violent. "If you want to live then you need to get up now!"** _

* * *

"Come on! Human, you need to get up!"

Luz opens her eyes to see the icy ceiling of a cave and a green-haired girl kneeling over her with her hands-on Luz's shoulders. Fear, anger, and relief all seem to appear on the girls face all at once, but it is not until Luz sees her pointy ears that she realises why. Witch, Luz's hands seek out her sword, but she cannot find it. Looking at the girl nearly over her Luz gulps preparing for the worse.

"Please don't turn me into a monster or eat me!" Luz cries out. "I promise I don't taste good and I would make a terrible monster!"

"What are you talking about?" The girl asks, tilting her head to the side. "Humans sure are strange. To think you would have the audacity to push your crimes onto us witches. Everyone knows that humans are the ones that create monsters. You kidnap children and turn them into horrific creatures to terrorise the world."

"No, it is you witches who kidnap people," Luz counters. "You fly across the border on your brooms, kidnapping humans and turning them into monsters to destroy everything we built."

"Enough with your lies human!" The green-haired girl snaps. "You will answer for your crimes," The green-haired girl raises her wand and Luz closes her eyes, preparing to die, but nothing happens. Instead of death Luz finds herself trapped in a purple circler cage as she opens her eyes in time to see the green-haired witch lower her wand. "You are going to stay put while I go and find something to start a fire with."

"Are you going to cook me?" Luz trembles as she asks that question.

"Of course not!" The girl yells back. "Witches are not cruel and brutal like you humans."

* * *

"How could she think I am so barbaric?" Amity grumbles to herself as she collects what little wood she can find on the side of the mountain. "Thinking I am going to eat her or turn her into a monster like I am some human and she is a helpless kidnapped witch."

Amity slams her fist into the side of the mountain, causing her hand to throb, but she ignores it as she wonders what she is going to do now. Amity knows the human is dangerous, and she should kill her as quickly as possible, but she hesitates. When Amity was in the cave, she could not kill the human when she was sleeping, and that did not change like she hoped it would when the human woke up. Amity had planned to challenge the human to a duel the moment she awakened, but instead, she hesitated and locked the human in a magical cage while she used the excuse of looking for firewood to cover up her weakness.

"When I get back," Amity tells herself. "When I get back, we will have our duel, and I will avenge you mother."

Amity rounds a corner and feels the corner of her lips turning up at what she sees. A fallen tree with its branches already sliced off and just asking to be picked up. The timber looks dry enough to burn and with no one insight to lay claim to this wood other than herself Amity quickly goes about collecting what she needs missing the claw marks on the trunk and small falling pebbles rolling down the mountainside. She also fails to notice the red eyes tracking her movement or the tongue licking its lips as she heads back to her human prisoner.

* * *

Luz paces back and forth in her magical cage dreading the return of the green-haired witch and fearing her fate. Luz barely believes the rumours and stories she heard of witches eating humans and turning them into monsters, but as time passes Luz cannot help but think that the witch is keeping her alive for a reason. Looking at the purple bars of her magical cell she can see no way out of this mess as the magical purple bars surround her reaching as high as the ceiling and the cave floor is too hard for her to dig through. Sighing Luz stops her pacing getting nowhere in her escape planning.

"Maybe it is just an illusion?" Luz wonders, reaching out a hand towards the magical purple bars hoping it will pass right through but instead. "Ow!" Luz jumps back as her hand burns from touching the bars. "Look like it is real."

Giving up and collapsing to sit down on a small rock Luz can do nothing but await her captors return and pray for the best. But as time passes Luz finds her nerves and fears going nowhere but up as despite her best efforts not to Luz cannot help but imagine what it will be like to be boiled alive or have her body transformed into some monstrous form.

"Maybe it won't be so bad being a monster," Luz whispers as she kicks a pebble across her magical cell.

"Human!" Luz jumps as the green-haired witch returns nearly bumping into the purple bars of her cage. With a swipe of her wand, the magical cell disappears. "Get up."

"Please don't eat me," Luz begs cowering down instead of complying.

"I told you witches aren't monster like you humans," The witch replies with disdain. "We don't eat people no get up."

"Are you going to turn me into a monster?" Luz asks as she slowly stands, trying to keep as much distance between herself and the witch as possible.

"I just told you witches are not as barbaric as you humans!" The green-haired witch snaps back throwing Luz's Holy Sword into the ground hard enough for the sharp blade to dig into the stone floor of the cave. "Now pick up your sword we are going to have a duel."

"But I…" Luz starts, but a glare from the witch cuts her off.

"But what?"

"I don't want… to fight…" Luz admits looking down at her sword.

"What do you mean you don't want to fight?" The green-haired witch demands to know, taking a step forward. "You are a witch hunter. If you think that your obvious lie will make me lower my guard, it won't work so pick up your sword."

"But I really don't want to fight," Luz tries to please her case, but the green-haired witch is having nothing of it as she draws her wand and points it towards Luz.

"I said, pick up your sword and fight!" Luz jumps as the tip of the witch's wand ignites into a small ball of flames.

"Yes ma'am," Luz jumps quickly pulling her sword out of the floor. "But do I have to…"

"Just shut up and fight!"

Luz barely has time to duck before the tiny fireball triples in size and hurtles towards her. She can feel the heat as the spell flies overhead and the blast of wind nearly knocks over Luz as the fireball explodes against the wall behind her. Luz's eyes widen as she realises the danger she is in and that the green-haired witch really is trying to kill her. A second fireball is sent her way and Luz rolls to avoid it narrowly avoiding another direct hit.

Luz grits her teeth as she rushes forward, realises her only option is to close the distance between her and the green-haired witch. She sidesteps another fireball before she is too close for the witch to use that spell. Feeling like she might be able to convince the green-haired witch to surrender if she gets just a little more closer, Luz was so focused on her target that she nearly missed the green-haired witch point her wand at the floor summoning a purplish monster that looks like its melting. Luz is forced to jump back as the creature appears nearly grabbing Luz in its slimy arms, but the young paladin manages to dodge out of the way.

**Name:** **Abomination**

**Race: Creation**

**Affinity: None**

**Level: 1**

**Strength: 15**

**Agility: 5**

**Defence: 10**

**Special Abilities: Controlled**

Luz bites her lip and readies herself for battle. Abomination is a common enemy often used by witches as a first wave of attack and to weaken their enemies before their main assault begins. Luz sees the green-haired witch smirking behind her creation as she uses her wand to control the Abomination.

"Just remember what the captain always says when it comes to dealing with Abomination's," Luz tells herself as the Abomination moves closer towards her.

**_"Just cut off the head of the witch controlling them, and they go down,"_** The captain said with a smile that always creeped Luz out.

Luz hates the idea. She did not want to fight the witch, to begin with, and the idea of cutting off her opponent's head makes Luz want to throw up. Luz and feel her hands shake and see her blade sway side to side as her body trembles with the idea of taking the green-haired witches' life. Feeling her heart pound and breath quicken Luz becomes set on a different path and determined to find a way out of this situation where both she and the witch may live.

"I have no choice," Luz mutters to herself. Rushing forward, Luz leaps into the air and slices the Abomination's head clean off. "Just like in The Good Witch Azura when Azura cut the head off of Hecate's Abomination I have won."

"You are such an idiot," Luz gulps quickly learning the meaning of those words as she sees the green-haired witches Abomination is still standing. "Did you really think that an Abomination would fall so easily. It will take a lot more than that to de…"

All of a sudden, the Abomination explodes as a small bony hand erupts from its stomach, causing the creation to fall apart. A pair of red eyes stare at both girls as the Abomination melts into a puddle and a six-foot-tall monster enters the cave.

Name: Shadewoman

**Race: Monster**

**Affinity: Darkness**

**Level: 12**

**Health Points: 100**

**Magical Points: 100**

**Strength: 25**

**Agility: 10**

**Defence: 15**

**Special Abilities: Darkvision, Poison Resistance (Minor), Paralyse Resistance (Minor), Stealth Level 5 and Perception Level 5**

* * *

**Next Time**

**Amity and Luz must put their differences aside to defeat this new monster.**


	3. The Shadewoman

**Part One: The Border**

**Chapter Three: The Shadewoman**

"Please tell me that monster is one of you minions," Luz mutters taking a step back away from the Shadewoman.

"It's not mine," Amity quivers as her back hits the wall of the cave.

The thin, tall woman stares at the girls with its bright red eyes as if they were tasty snacks while licking her lips. The woman's dark black skin is darker than anything the girls could ever imagine and thin enough to show every one of the Shadewoman's ribs. If it were not for the woman's darker the normal skin that she could easily be mistaken for a frail old lady instead of the deadly creature the Shadewoman truly is. Despite how she looks, the monster is strong and fast with deadly attacks thanks to the knife-like nails tipping the tops of the creatures four long fingers.

"Hisss!"

The Shadewoman hisses as its small nose opens up, revealing a large hole underneath and tiny teeth like bumps. A sound similar to that of howling wind comes from the nose as it sniffs the air moving to look at Amity then Luz and then back to Amity before its gaze becomes fixed on Luz who stiffens up under the monster's gaze. Luz takes a step backwards as the Shadewoman takes one forward hitting the rough wall of the cave behind her as the monster stares at her licking its lips once again at the thought of munching on her bones.

"Hisss!"

The Shadewoman lets out another hiss as it crouches down like its ready to pounce. Luz freezes up seeing her life flash before her eyes as with little warning the Shadewoman leaps towards her with its mouth wide open and knife-like nails aimed directly for her. Luz closes her eyes, hoping it will be quick when a zapping sound echoes through the cave quickly followed by the pain-filled wail of the Shadewoman less than a second later.

"What are you doing closing your eyes?" Luz opens her eyes to see the same purple barrier that once imprisoned her now holding the creature at bay. "Do you want to die? If not get ready to fight my barrier can't contain a monster this strong for long."

"I…" Luz does not know what to say, she does not know what to do/ all Luz knows is that she wants to live even if that means teaming up with a witch and using a weapon she hates.

"Well human," Amity asks, raising her wand as her barrier starts to crack. "Do you want to live?"

"I…" The barrier starts to shatter. "I want to live!"

"Then fight!" Amity yells as the Shadewoman breaks through her barrier and starts crawler across the floor towards the girls.

* * *

"Looks like we didn't need to do anything after all," Edric comments as he watches the humans retreat carrying their wounded and leaving, they are dead beside the corps of the Cavechild.

"Lucky for them," Emira smirks punches her brother's arm. "They didn't get to see you fall flat on your face showing off again."

"That only happened once," Edric replies, shoving his sister back.

"Quiet you two," Their father orders keeping his gaze on the humans. "If they spot us, they will attack. We will trail them for a few hours to make sure they do not turn back. Then we will return home."

"Looks like Mittens will be happy to hear she didn't miss out," Edric mutters.

* * *

The Shadewoman hits the ground but quickly recovers getting back on its feet and glaring at Amity for sending it flying with a fireball spell.

"Hisss!"

The monster lets out another his as a red burn mark adds colour to its body. Amity lets of another fireball spell knocking the Shadewoman down again but once again the monster is back on its feet with only a burn mark to show it has been hit. Looking at the witch hunter beside her Amity glares at the human who so far has contributed nothing to the fight.

"I can't beat this thing by myself," Amity yells at her. "I thought you said you wanted to live. If that is the case, you need to fight human!"

"Right," Luz nods her head, gritting her teeth before she recklessly rushes forward.

Luz swings her sword aiming for the Shadewoman's stomach only for the monsters left arm to come swing towards her in return. Luz cannot dodge, duck, or halt her attack with her weight thrown into her swing. Luz puts more effort into her swing hoping to strike first and knock the creatures arm of course, but as the knife-like fingers come closer and closer, Luz is not sure if she would make it in time. She closes her eyes, hoping for the best but as her blade cuts into the Shadewoman's side instead of pain, all Luz feels is a warmth and the crackling of a fire.

"You really are an idiot human," Luz hears the witch mutter as she opens her eyes to see the bright flames of Amity's fireball spell knocking the hand of the monster away from her. "That monster would have killed you if I wasn't here." Luz's sharp blade slices straight through the Shadewoman's body, cutting her clean in half and cursing the monster's black blood to spill out onto the floor. "But I suppose that level of intellect is to be expected of your people."

"I am not an…" Luz does not get to finish her comeback before the top half of the Shadewoman reanimates slapping her away with the back of its hand.

"Human!"

Amity can only watch as Luz hits the side of the cave and collapses to the floor unmoving as her sword falls from her hands. Blood starts to seep from a wound on her head, and Luz's eyes remain closed despite Amity's cries for her to stand up.

"Hisss!"

The Shadewoman hisses at the witch as it crawls forward leaving a trail of black ooze in its wake. Amity tries to take a step back, but she trips on a rock and falls, losing her wand in the process as the monster continues to crawl closer towards her. Never slowing, never breaking eye contact, and never ceasing the licks of its lips, the monster grows closer and closer towards the fallen witch.

"Hisss!"

Opening its mouth as if it is about to swallow Amity whole the witch struggles not to throw up at the smell of the monster's breath and she feels the cave wall against her back. Shaking and seeing no way to escape Amity prays for a miracle as the creature moves close enough that Amity can feel its breath on her skin. The Shadewoman's arms slam into the ground either side of the witch hard enough to make the cave shake and its nails dig into the solid rock of the cave walls. The monster's mouth opens impossibly wide, and all Amity can do is stare at the dark void within as that mouth moves closer and closer.

"Don't forget about me!"

Amity hears the cry and seconds later, the blade of the human's sword pierces through the Shadewoman's mouth splattering Amity with its black blood as the creature howls in pain. The Shadewoman cries out in agony as it collapses and spasms on the ground for a few seconds before the monster finally is still.

"Are you okay?" Luz asks, pulling her sword free and hopping down from the monsters back. Luz extends a hand towards the witch only for it to be slapped away.

"Don't expect any gratitude human," Amity replies as she gets up herself. "But I will help you get to The Crossing and let you return home."

* * *

**Next Time**

**Luz and Amity head for The Crossing.**


	4. The Journey

**Part One: The Border**

**Chapter Four: The Journey**

* * *

The Crossing is one of the few places where crossing the border between the witch lands and those belonging to the humans is safe. The area is flat and protected by both sides with two massive fortresses built to guard the border. It is also a place where Amity hopes they can safely part ways hoping that the humans and witches will not launch an attack on either of them while the other watches. There are other ways to cross the border, but those other ways are dangerous and rarely do people make the crossing unharmed with the monsters plaguing the mountains.

* * *

**One hour into their journey:**

The temperature has not increased since their time in the cave, and as Amity hugs herself, she wonders how a human of all creatures can be unaffected by the freezing cold. Their feet crunch the snow and slide across the patches of ice beneath their feet that threaten to trip up the girls as Amity leads the way. It is not hard to find The Crossing even when you are lost in the mountains along the border. The Crossing is beneath the golden topped mountain that towers above the other mountain tops and visible for miles around. Even an idiot could not get lost with something like that to guild you. Or so Amity through until today as already her human guest has already wandered off after getting distracted, forcing the young witch to turn around and search for her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay right behind me?" Amity finally snaps after the human managed to get herself lost chasing after a snow rabbit she calmed was cute.

"Sorry," Luz mumbles in response lowering her head.

"If you wander off again, I will leave you behind," Amity warns before they set off once again.

**_"This is going to be a long walk?"_** Amity groans, seeing the human's eyes already sparkling as something else she finds interesting catches her attention.

* * *

**Two hours into their journey:**

Amity regretted her choice to take the human to The Crossing more and more as Luz has learned not to get lost and instead found a new way to annoy her by asking question after question about what witches are like and what Amity's hometown is like. Amity grits her teeth and endures it keeping quiet, but Luz does not seem to know when to give up.

"So, are there any witches like Azura where you are from?" Luz asks, catching Amity off guard.

**_"So, humans read those books as well,"_** Amity thinks as she stares at the human.

"You know like the man character from The Good Witch Azura books," Luz continues. "Have you read any of those books? Can you get them where you are from? If you want to, I can lend you my copy."

"Human will you please shut up," Amity finally tells her as she has enough of Luz's incessant questioning. "Yes, we do have those books, and yes, I have read them, but there are no witches like Azura. Only little kids want to be like her."

"I want to be like her," Luz admits sounding vulnerable and childlike.

"You are not a witch," Amity tells her, picking up the pace.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try to be like an amazing person Azura," Luz replies as she struggles to keep up with the pace Amity is now setting.

* * *

**Three hours into their journey:**

**_"Things just keep getting worse,"_** Amity grumbles as the path they are following turns rougher. Soon the girls have to hop from rock to rock to avoid the powerful currents of the ice-cold water below them. **_"It would be bad I one of us was to fall in,"_** Amity shivers as even the droplets from splashes are enough to tell her not to go swimming. Unfortunately, her human travelling companion is not so careful.

"Hey, do you know what these fish are called?" Luz calls out as she recklessly bends over getting closer to the water and the colourful fish being carried downstream by the current.

"They're not important," Amity tells her. "We need to focus on crossing this river before we fall in."

"But don't they look pretty?" Amity cannot believe it as despite the danger the human still leans closer to the water.

"They may be pretty, but neither them nor I will save you if you fall in so stop leaning over and hurry up," Amity struggles not to yell at the human who seems oblivious to the problems of staying on these rocks in the middle of a raging river present. "Why are you still standing there?"

* * *

Meanwhile returning home after seeing the humans have no intentions of turning back the Blight's and the town guards accompany them hike along the mountain path in silence to prevent themselves from drawing the attention of any nearby monsters. Edric and Emira using hand signals to communicate joke around and struggling to keep in their laughter after being scolded for being too loud several times by their father. Their heads still hurt from the slaps their father gave them and needless to say they do not want to be on the receiving end of any other strikes. But suddenly something catches Edric's eyes as the group approaches a small passage behind a waterfall.

"I may be seeing things but is that Mittens down there?" Edric asks earning a glare from his father and nearly another slap if it was not for his sister.

"Your right," Emira confirms, looking down at her sister. "That is Mittens down there."

"What are you two… Amity…" Both Edric and Emira flinch watching their father clench his fists. "But who is that with… everyone there is a change of plan. We are going to collect my daughter and capture the human with her."

* * *

**Next Time**

**Luz meets Amity's family.**

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry, it's a short chapter, but it worked better being broken up into small parts like this.**


End file.
